Ojom (DaOverlord)
Too lazy to make a page about him, just wanted pics. SUMMARY OjomDBZcopypasta3.png|Ojom in his third stage OjomDBZcopypasta2.png|Ojom in his 2nd stage Ojomsaiyan.png|Ojom normally Corruptedojom.png|Ojom when he is under the influence of the Overlords Napojom.png|A fusion of Napoleon and Ojom: Napojom OjomDBZcopypasta4.png|Ojom in his fourth form -Born in a distant island called Sharfor which was destroyed by Siwang. He drifted away on some floating wood while Crystine was sent off on a raft by her parents. They are the only ones who survived, floating on driftwood completely unrelated. -Had a daughter with Crystine named Ari. -Basically DBZ copy pasta. If you don't know what a saiyan is, watch Dragonball Z. -Alignment is Lawful Good. Pretty trusting, merciful, and friendly until somebody proves they shouldn't be trusted. -Friendly to Roxus (and his family), Rebekah, Pinkie, Rokul, Aaron, Napoleon -Enemies with any evil/chaotic DA (Draconis Alma) as he is convinced most DA's are naturally evil and/or demonic. -Arch enemies with Faelon and Siwang -He has taught Ari and Cel how to fuse and is willing and able to fuse with Napoleon. -His forms are basically power ups: The first level increases his normal strength by tenfold. At this point he is able to do a lot of heavy lifting and his energy manipulation is easy at this point. He is not very strong at this point compared to OP (overpowered) people. The second level increases his power from his first form by sixfold. He starts to spark and strong fighters are able to feel his energy at this point. Energy manipulation is very easy and can grow to be extremely strong. He often trains at this level as it is the highest he can go without having to worry about destroying what's around him. At this point Ojom is guaged to be right below Roxus in terms of power. At the Third level his power increases fifteen-fold from the second. His aura is strong enough to levitate small objects around him and any normal person can feel his energy. His face is more narrow and his voice is a little deeper at this point. Energy manipulation becomes very destructive at this point. When he powers up to this phase normally he risks creating a crater or collapsing nearby structures with the energy drawn in. At this point Ojom is considered as strong as Roxus, or sometimes a little stronger depending on emotional motiviation. At the Fourth and final stage his power increases thirty fold from what it was in level 3. His aura shatters weak objects and anybody can feel his energy from across Kritana. Everything changes at this stage. His hair sticks up straight again, but it is pitch black. When corrupted, Ojom is always at this stage. Powering up to this stage is very difficult for him and it requires a place of complete isolation as it will destroy many objects or even kill people who are near him when he is powering up to this phase because he draws in so much energy. Energy manipulation at this point is almost without limits, though he must be careful on how he uses it, not wanting to destroy the planet or harm civilians. At this stage he is unrivaled in pure fist fighting power. His fighting potential would match up to the most dangerous people in Kritana, such as Aero, L, Faelon, and Aldreon. -Will do anything to protect his family. -Enourmous strength, flies, uses martial magic, or the manipulation of his own fighting energy to act as a magical force. He's totally balanced. -About 6' even and 200 lbs. Black hair, dark eyes. He changes his clothes, how much he changes them depends on how much time he spends at home -He lives in the desert camp with Crystine and his daughter Ari. Cel, Aaron, and Napoleon somtimes stay in camp with him. NAPOJOM: Napojom is a being created when Napoleon and Ojom perform the fusion dance and fuse together. Napojom has the strength capacities of Ojom and the magical Zealot properties of Napoleon. -Think he's OP? Try to remember that almost every other character of equal strength is evil. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters